


The Pleasure of Healing

by daisygirl101



Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Consensual Sex, Doctor Roleplay, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Medical Fun, Medical Kink, Medical Roleplay, NSFW, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: In a moment of clumsiness, you manage to wound yourself working on the farm. Thankfully Alex is there to nurse you back to health- in more ways than one.
Relationships: Alex (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The Pleasure of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series. I recommend starting at the beginning for this to make the most sense.

The sun beat down on you as summer was coming to a close. You wiped the sweat from your brow and looked over your shoulder at your boyfriend. He was busy tending to your garden as you took down a few stubborn trees. You smiled as he adjusted something on one of your sprinklers. 

Alex had been exclusive with you for the entirety of summer, and you’d made your relationship official a couple of weeks ago. Since then, the two of you had only grown closer. You continued to learn more about one another as the days went by, both physically and emotionally. Alex caught your stare and smiled back. “Everything okay babe?” 

“Yeah,” you called back. Alex went back to the sprinklers. You turned back to the tree and swung again. The feeling of your axe hitting the tree felt strange, stranger than it usually did to a city girl like you. You shrugged it off and swung the axe again. 

The next few seconds whizzed by so quickly you took several minutes to process them. The head of the axe dislodged from the handle as you swung. It fell, cutting your right thigh open in the process, and landed on your left foot with the blade mostly in the ground and only partially in your foot. You stared down at the blade for a minute as your brain caught up to what was happening. The pain started to flow through your body. You hissed and cried out. You crouched down to the remove the large blade from your foot and the ground. The way it lodged itself into the ground had your foot pinned down under it.

“(Y/N)!” Alex was by your side in a flash as fear covered his face. “Are you okay? What happened?” You couldn’t even form words. You lifted your head up to look at him and he noticed the axe blade. Alex tried not to panic. “Oh shit, babe. Okay, deep breaths. I’m going to pull the blade out and we’ll get you inside.” You nodded and clenched your teeth. Alex offered you his strong arm as his hands gripped the blade. Your wrapped your own arms around his and squeezed. Your buried your face in his arm to keep from screaming. “Ready?” 

You didn’t answer. Alex took your silence for a ‘yes’. In one swift motion, he yanked the blade from the ground and your foot. You yelped in shock. Alex tossed the blade aside and wasted no time in picking you up into his arms. He quickly carried you to the farmhouse. He shoved open the door and gently placed you on the couch. You groaned as your shoe was partially covered in blood. Alex ran to your bathroom to grab a first aid kit. 

You assessed your wounds while he was gone. You had a large gash on your right thigh. It was big, but relatively shallow. Then you looked down at your left foot. You still had feeling and it wasn’t squirting blood, so it couldn’t be that bad. There was a large slit in your boot now, something you tried not to focus on. 

Alex came back with his arms full of first aid equipment. You sat up on your elbows and watched him. He untied your right boot and pulled it off. Then he gently untied the left one. “I’m going to try and get your shoe off. Let me know if I’m hurting you too much,” he said as he watched you. There was nothing but concern in his eyes. You nodded and he went to work. Little by little, he shimmied the boot from your foot and dropped it to the ground. You moaned out as you wiggled your toes. There was a sizable gash in your foot that was mostly covered in blood at this point. Alex grabbed a paper towel and soaked it in warm water. “I hope you’re not too ticklish,” he teased with a smile. You managed to half-heartedly grin in return. 

He grabbed your foot and started to clean the blood off. You squeezed your fists tightly and breathed out. “Well it doesn’t look deep enough for stitches or anything like that, but I still think we should take you to Harvey,” Alex suggested. You looked at the clock on the wall. 

“Harvey closed at three,” you groaned as the clock read three-thirty p.m. Alex swore under his breath. 

“I’ll take you tomorrow. For now, you’re bedridden,” he joked. Alex grabbed some antibacterial cream and looked at you. “This is not going to feel great,” he said as his eyes went back to your foot. As soon as his fingers touched your foot, you almost kicked him in the face. “Hey, easy there tiger. I’m trying to help.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. It just hurts,” you groaned. There was a twinkle in Alex’s eye suddenly. You knew immediately he was up to something. 

“Well don’t worry. The doctor is going to take great care of you,” he said lowly. All the blood rushed right to your face as you gulped. You immediately caught onto his game. Suddenly the cream on your foot didn’t hurt so badly. “Let me wrap this injury up for you, then I’ll need to take a closer look at that cut on your thigh. I’ll probably have to remove these to get a better look,” he said as his hands played with the fabric of your jean shorts. “I hope you don’t mind. I promise I’m a professional.”

“Um, not at all... doctor,” you replied. You had to admit you were a bit nervous, but mostly excited. The thought of role-play ignited a fire within you. 

“Good. I’m glad. You can just relax and lay your head back. Close your eyes,” he told you. You did as you were told. It did help a little. Alex wrapped your foot with a bandage and made sure it was secure before moving on. “Are you comfortable here? There’s more room for you to lie in the bedroom, if you’d like,” he suggested with a raised eyebrow. You swallowed hard and nodded. “Of course. Let’s get you situated,” he said and picked you up into his arms. Alex carried you into your bedroom and lied you down onto your bed. “I am going to have to remove these now. Is that okay?” he asked and played with the hem on your jean shorts.

“Yes,” you dryly replied. Alex hooked his fingers in your shorts and pulled them off gently. He was careful not to hurt you any further by avoiding the small gash on your thigh. He tossed the shorts aside. “Wait here. Let me grab my kit,” he said as he got off the bed. Alex went back into your living room and grabbed the first aid kit along with some other supplies. He set them down on the nightstand beside your bed. He grabbed a long bandage and a damp washcloth. “Spread your legs for me please.” You listened and parted your thighs. You pushed your knees up and let Alex sit between your thighs. You could already feel your red cotton underwear getting wet. “Very good. This cut should only take a moment.” 

Alex cleaned the cut from blood and any potential dirt before wrapping a bandage around your thigh. “There. All better. You should stay off of that foot for a while though,” he said and slid back a little. You watched him wordlessly. “Is there anything else I can help you with today?” Your face flushed red. 

“Well, um, there’s a burning sensation,” you explained like a child. 

“Oh? Where?” 

“It’s, um...” 

“Could it be here?” Alex asked playfully as he placed a finger on top of your pussy. You nodded eagerly. “Hmm, you appear to be pretty wet. Let me get my gloves,” he said and stood from the bed. He grabbed a pair of latex gloves from your first aid kit and turned to you. You watched him snap them on and felt your lower half throb. “Do you mind if I remove these as well? It’s all part of my exam,” he said as he traced the elastic band of your underwear. 

“Go ahead,” you said and let your hands fist in your pillow. Alex slowly pulled the red garment from your body. He tossed it aside with your shorts. 

“Now just relax. I promise I’m a professional,” he said and met your eyes. You had no idea medical role-play could be this fun. The way the latex gloves felt against your skin, the professionalism of it all- it was turning you on immensely. You felt Alex’s finger glide along your entrance. Your hips jumped. “You are very sensitive, Miss (Y/N). We may have to look into that,” Alex said as he continued to tease your slit. He slowly pushed his middle finger into your wet folds. "I just need to make sure you feel okay. How does that feel?"

"Good," you choked out. He slowly pushed his finger in and out of you, curling it and teasing you in a miserable way. Alex brushed a second finger against you before sliding it in.

"Hmm. You feel a little tight. Are you stressed or nervous?" he asked lowly as he continued to slowly move his fingers inside you. Your hands fisted in the bed sheets as you nodded. "Is this exam too much for you? Should I stop?"

"No! I, um, no, doctor," you said with a breathy gasp. Alex slid his fingers out of you and you whined. 

"You're very sensitive. Maybe we should see if you're this sensitive anywhere else. I need you to remove the rest of your clothing," he said as his eyes gazed over your clothed top half. You sat up slowly and threw your shirt and bra off without a second thought. "You're the most eager patient I've ever had, Miss (Y/N). Maybe I'll reward you once I'm done checking you out," Alex said with a grin. 

"I think I'd like that," you replied. Alex pushed you back down onto your bed. He moved his hand across your chest. His thumb brushed your nipple gently. Your body jumped lightly in reply.

"Definitely another sensitive spot. You're sensitive to my fingers, but what about my tongue?"

"That seems a little unprofessional, doctor," you replied with a smirk. 

"I think it's what's best for you. Close your eyes and relax," he whispered into your ear as his mouth made its way down your chest. Alex met your eyes and slowly dragged his tongue around your sensitive peak before taking a mouthful of your breast. You gasped as your eyes slipped shut. Alex kissed his way across your chest before doing the same thing to your other breast ever so slowly. 

"Alex…"

"Hmmm, you are definitely very sensitive. I think there's only one treatment that will help you," he said lowly. You swallowed the lump in your throat and met his eyes again.

"And what's that?"

"A good fucking," he whispered against your ear. You almost gasped at his words. "I just want to take the best care of you."

"Of course, doctor," you replied. Alex sat back and removed the rubber gloves. He tugged his jeans down just enough to spring his cock free. He looked over your nude body and bit his lip.

"You are the sexiest patient I've ever had," he muttered. You spread your legs a little more for him and let him crawl between them. His fingers dipped down to tease you for a moment before he lined himself up with your entrance. Slowly and teasingly, he pushed into you.

"Oh, Alex," you moaned and grabbed his shoulders. The stretching feeling pleasured you like nothing else could. Alex slowly slid back out and rammed back into you, your back arching in surprise.

"Is the treatment working?" he asked mischievously. You nodded, unable to form words. Alex built a steady pace as his hands rested against the headboard of your bed. When you begged for more, he didn’t deny you, and instead pushed faster into you. You moaned and cried out as he turned you into mush. 

"Alex, I-" you couldn’t think as he drove you into an orgasm. Your body shook and your mind collapsed. You grasped onto his shoulders as he buried himself into you, finding his own release moments after you. You tried to form words or even your boyfriend's name, but you couldn’t. You felt like you were floating.

Alex pulled out of you and lied down beside you on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment and caught his breath. You closed your eyes and entwined your hand with his. "Hey," he said, getting your attention. You rolled your head to look at him. "I was serious about that foot. No farm work until we can take you into the clinic," he said and rolled to face you. "How are you feeling? How are your foot and thigh?" You sleepily nodded.

"They feel fine for now. Come here. I just want to cuddle with you. Cuddling will heal me," you joked. Alex chuckled and rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he pulled the sheets over you both and pulled you against his chest. He kissed the top of your head and shifted.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes?" you replied in a quiet voice.

"I love you." The words took a moment to sink it. It was the first time you'd heard them from Alex aimed at you. Your heartbeat picked up quickly. You looked up at him. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were wide. You could tell he was nervous.

"I love you too," you replied with a smile. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, silly jock," you teased and nuzzled your head under his neck. He smiled widely and squeezed you close to him.

"Well how about I run down to Pierre's and get some ingredients to make us a dinner? This calls for a celebration, but you're crippled and lame now so we'll make it fit to our situation," he teased. You nodded.

"That sounds perfect. But don’t leave yet. You have some more cuddling to do, mister."


End file.
